


One of Those Nights

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is struggling to balance hunting and parenting. Dean isn't making it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series AU. Written for spn_blindfold prompt - _Dean's been out gay for a while. John and Sam are still trying to deal with it though. Bonus points for John not liking to talk about it, but wants Dean to stop bringing guys home/or wants to tell him to practice safe sex or something._

With a frustrated sigh John rubbed his aching forehead. There was nothing about the patterns of these recent killings that fit. If he couldn’t find a lead soon someone else was going to die whether it be another victim or one of his cooped up sons. Aside from school, the boys were restricted to the motel until he figured out what was happening in this town. Cabin fever was already starting to set in, especially for Dean. 

At the creaking of the door hinge John’s paranoid eyes darted up from his journal and accumulated articles that cluttered the motel room table. In a smooth, subtle motion his hand reached for his pistol. He turned his head just enough to see his youngest creeping out the door. With yet another sigh, John set the gun aside. 

Sam was under the delusion that he was adept at sneaking around. Maybe by civilian standards, but his son should know better than to think that he could sneak by him. Part of him knew he needed to give Sam additional training on stealth, but another part of him feared what Sam would do with it. 

Unlike Dean, Sam finishing his homework was never an issue, but sometimes Sam got some strange ideas in his head. The boy thought John should care what the other kids were doing. He didn’t. While it wasn’t fair, it was simply the fact that his boys weren’t other kids. They didn’t get to wander around the streets after dark when there was an unidentified monster prowling the streets. That was why his boys were still alive. 

John cleared his throat. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Sam froze in the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder, his face stricken with poorly concealed guilt. “Uh...to the bathroom.” His son squirmed a little as if to emphasize his need. “Seriously, I can’t wait any longer.” 

That was a new excuse. John didn’t have time to decipher what Sam was really up to. “We’re paying for the use of this perfectly acceptable facility,” he said with a nod towards their room’s bathroom. “Use it.” 

“Dean’s in there.” 

John raised his brow at that. While it wasn’t ideal, his boys had been sharing a room, and certainly a bathroom, for essentially their entire lives. True privacy was a foreign concept in their situation and Sam had never before voiced a problem with going into the bathroom while Dean was in there. If it was becoming an issue then they needed to talk about it. Later. 

“Your brother’s not going to mind you slipping in while he’s in the shower.” Sam grimaced. So much for later. “We don’t have time for this, Sam. What’s the problem?” 

With Sam getting older way too fast and picking ideas up from the other kids at school, his son may think he shouldn’t have to share a bathroom with his brother. That was fine. It wouldn’t change anything, but Sam was welcomed to his opinion. What wasn’t okay was if Sam was uncomfortable with being in close contact with his brother simply because Dean had expressed an interest in men. An interest that hadn’t turned out to be the phase John had hoped it was. 

“Uh, Dad...Dean’s not taking a shower.” 

Setting down his pen, John glanced to the closed bathroom door where he could still hear the shower running. His eyes narrowed on his youngest son. “Then what the hell is your brother doing in there?” 

“I don’t know...” Sam gave an innocent shrug. “But I don’t think him and that guy are in there just talking.” A low growl reverberated in John’s throat. “Can I go to the bathroom now?” Sam asked. 

John waved him off. “Go.” 

Sam instantly hustled from the room. While Sam may not have the art of sneaking around mastered, Dean could write the book. He had no idea how Dean had snuck someone into the bathroom. He was even less sure how his son planned on getting the other boy back out. It was over the top cocky even for his son. 

Given that Sam had only heard talking, it could be his youngest jumping to conclusions. Dean couldn’t stand it quiet for more than ten seconds. It wasn’t unusual for him to fill silences with his own voice even when there were other people around. He certainly didn’t have a problem with singing to himself in the shower. 

John stood from his chair and walked to the bathroom door, he put his ear to it and listened. All he heard was the sound of running water. He glanced to his watch and again grew suspicious. It was hard enough to get Dean to take a shower. It was highly unlikely that his son suddenly felt compelled to take a fifteen minute one. 

Steeling himself for a confrontation that he was far from in the mood for, John knocked at the bathroom door. “Dean?” 

There was a too long delay before Dean finally replied. “Yeah?” 

“You planning on leaving any hot water?” 

Another delay before another clipped reply. “Sorry, sir.” 

Even after the reply, the water was still running. John was going to strangle him. 

“Dean, out of the shower.” 

“Little busy.” 

If Dean thought he was being funny, he was dead wrong. It would be one thing if they hadn’t already talked about this. Admittedly the conversation had been as indirect and vague as humanly possible, but there was little doubt in his mind that Dean was well aware that he was not supposed to be bringing anyone – male or female – to where they were staying. It was too risky and Dean damn well knew it. 

“Now.” 

“Almost there…this motel’s shampoo sucks.” 

John counted down from ten in his head, but it wasn’t a high enough number to bring any sense of calm and he was too irritated to count any higher. He turned the doorknob expecting to have to pick the lock but the knob turned easily. Right on cue Dean shut off the water. 

His son’s arm reached from behind the shower curtain and grabbed a towel before pushing the curtain aside. “What’s up, Dad?” Suspiciously John narrowed his eyes on his son, Dean only looked back expectantly. “Did you find something on the hunt?” 

“No...just hurry it up in here. I need your help on the research.” 

“Sure, Dad.” 

A slight feeling of guilt washed over John as he turned around and shut the bathroom door behind him. While it shouldn’t matter, ever since Dean’s awkward announcement – less of an announcement and more Sam thinking Dean was being attacked by a man in an alley – John had admittedly been on Dean’s case more than usual. 

It just seemed that Dean was with someone every chance he got and he’d like to think Dean was being careful, but somehow doubted that he was. He tried not to bring it up. Not only for the obvious reasons of it being impossibly awkward, but John doubted he would be on Dean’s case if he was sleeping around with girls. He was trying to avoid a double standard, but this wasn’t any easy thing to adjust to. 

Right now wasn’t time to get into it with Dean. The hunt had priority and while he wasn’t the only one working the case, he was the only competent hunter on it. Tony, a local hunter and unfortunate acquaintance, was the one that had called him to look into this. While Tony was incompetence personified, he couldn’t have any fewer leads than John currently did and might have come across something by sheer dumb luck. 

Reluctantly he dialed Tony’s number. He listened to the phone ring twice before he heard an echo sounding in the bathroom. When he snapped his phone shut the sound stopped. Dialing the number again, the ring tone in the bathroom started up again. 

Not bothering to knock this time, John threw the bathroom door open. Instantly he regretted it. Tony was sprawled naked over the closed toilet seat with Dean kneeling between the older man’s knees. Both looked as much like deer caught in the headlight as John himself no doubt did. John did his best to ignore the fact that Dean was staring at him with that son of a bitch’s dick in his mouth. 

“Get the hell away from my son!” 

John’s voice thundered through the bathroom, sending Tony and Dean both scrambling for their clothes. His fists were clenched and ready to find their target when Dean stepped in between them. 

“Dean, get out of the way,” John barked. 

Instead of moving away, Dean stepped in closer so John had no choice but to lower his fist. “Dad, just chill out.” 

Latching his hands onto Dean’s shoulder, John spun Dean out of the way with an instinctual need to put himself in between Tony and his son. His tone was murderous as he stalked towards the older hunter who was plenty old enough to also be Dean’s father. 

“Is this why you called me?” John shouted at Tony. “So you could come in here and...” 

Suddenly Dean was pulling him back again. “Dad, it’s not like that.” 

“Don’t tell me what it’s like, Dean. We’ve been over this before. You’re not legally old enough to consent. Go put some clothes on while I deal with this.” 

John sent a venomous glare to the already terrified Tony. The man was right to fear for his life because John was going to kill him in the very literal sense. He was all too aware of how deceptive and persuasive Tony could be. The thought that the man had come here to use his son was more than enough to boil John’s blood. 

“Right, and everything else we do is so legal...” Dean muttered. 

“Enough, Dean! Clothes. Now.” 

When John tried to again step past his son, Dean put a hand to his chest stopping him. “It wasn’t him, Dad.” As Dean spoke, he fumbled to put on a pair of jeans as if that qualified for him following the order. “I told him I was twenty and it’s not like it’s legal here anyway.” 

“Not even Tony’s stupid enough to believe you’re twenty.” 

“My ID says I’m twenty one.” 

“That’s for hunts only and you damn well know it. And you...” 

He was ready to turn back on Tony when he realized the man was gone. That answered the question of how Dean had been planning on slipping Tony out. Dean’s expression was well played innocence that John didn’t believe for a second. 

“What the hell are you thinking, Dean?” John asked. 

“I’m just doing what you asked.” 

“I asked for this?” Dean flinched at the tone and all the words could imply. John forced himself to take a deep breath and try to quell the homicidal rage pulsing through his veins. “I told you that bringing strangers back to the motel is dangerous,” he clarified in a slightly calmer tone. “What part of that wasn’t clear?” 

“Tony’s not a stranger. I mean you know him and he knows about the hunting stuff. You said I couldn’t go out so I just figured…” 

His son looked down and John shook his head. If Dean was playing him he would be all over the boy, but he could tell by the slightly helpless look in Dean’s eyes that his son had some how honestly worked this out to being okay. In his desperate search for a distraction John’s eyes fell to the lube sitting on the counter. 

“This yours?” he asked Dean as he lifted the bottle. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Dean was becoming steadily more apprehensive the longer they talked. The last thing John wanted was to make Dean think there was anything wrong with him, there wasn’t, but his carelessness scared the crap out of John. 

“We need to get you a different kind.” Dean wrinkled his face in confusion. “This can mess up the condoms.” 

“And that’s probably really important for condoms, but incase you didn’t notice,” Dean gave a vague gesture to himself, “it’s not like I’m gonna get pregnant.” 

Setting the bottle back down, John sent a sharp look towards his son, praying like hell that he had heard him wrong. “You do use condoms...or make them use condoms...” 

Every time John talked about this he felt like a complete idiot. He knew he should take the time to do some research on this but part of him was still hoping against all reason that this was going to go away. 

When Dean scratched his head instead of replying, John was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn’t count the guys that he or Sam had stumbled upon Dean with and with as often as John was out of town there was no way of knowing how many others there had been. 

“Do we have to talk about this?” Dean finally asked when he could no longer stand anymore of John’s silent scrutiny. 

“No, but you do have to use condoms. Period. No exceptions.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean’s tone couldn’t have been more dismissive if he’d rehearsed it. 

“Dean...” 

“I said okay. As much fun as this isn’t, don’t we have some research to do?” 

With that Dean grabbed his dirty shirt off the floor, pulled it on and slipped past John out of the bathroom. From where he stood John could see Dean settling down at the table to start hitting the books. John leaned against the counter and stared into the mirror. It was nights like these that he would give anything to have Mary here to tell him what to do.


End file.
